FIG. 1 shows the block flow diagram disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,070, entitled “Phosphorous Pentoxide Producing Method,” issued to Joseph A. Megy (hereinafter referred to as “Megy Patent”), and describing the Improved Hard Process (IHP). FIG. 1 is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,910,080, with the same title, inventor, and description of the IHP. Both patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Initially, various known processes and equipment were expected to be suitable for use in implementing the IHP beyond the laboratory and pilot scale at the demonstration plant scale. However, some of the known processes and/or equipment revealed unintended production constraints on the IHP that were not observed previously in other contexts. Consequently, additionally research and development was warranted to reduce production constraints and to achieve, and possibly to exceed, a production efficiency in scaled-up operations that was observed in the laboratory and pilot plant.